The present invention relates to a papermaking raw material processor adapted to reform papermaking raw materials before served to a paper machine and more particularly to an apparatus adapted to deink waste paper.
The papermaking process consists mainly of chemically processing woodchips to pulp them, followed by subjecting it to a paper machine and drying it. Before subjecting it to a paper machine, pulp is disaggregated in water, e.g., beaten to remove impurities. Incidentally, endeavors are being made, mainly for the sake of savings in resources, to recycle used paper into pulp to manufacture recycled paper. Such recycled pulp, as additive to put in the above prior step in accordance with the quality of paper to make, needs to undergo a deinking step in which printing ink on the used paper is separated and removed from pulp fiber before added in the prior step. Conventionally, such deinking process involves use, e.g., of a kneader taking advantage of friction among fibers, a disperser by means of shearing force of blade and fibers in order to detach ink from fibers, however, making troubles such as aggravated damage of fibers, reattachment of detached ink to fibers, etc., resulting in limited applications of recycled paper, such as newspapers, corrugated fiberboard, etc.
On the other hand, when applied, e.g., to mechanical paper as subjected to high degree whiteness processing, it requires chemicals, also controlling the temperature of the processing with chemicals, with the risks of complicating the deinking process or pushing up the costs. Moreover, undetachable substances, such as toner, UV resin ink, etc., used, e.g., for a copying machine are more and more mixed, with diversification of waste papers, resulting in the risks of giving more mechanical burden, e.g., on a kneader, while facing problems, such as degraded strength, dimensional stability, curls, etc., due to shortened fibers, per se, a higher content of fine fibers, twisted fibers, etc.